


Indian

by phantomunmasked



Series: It's in the everyday ordinary that we see love [4]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomunmasked/pseuds/phantomunmasked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Andrea attempts to live without takeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indian

Andrea was a great fan of takeaways. It was, after all, how she had made it through many an all-nighter whilst surviving Harvard Law school. Her lover, however, was not. More than once Andrea found herself on the receiving end of her captain’s pointed glare as she was midway through a carton of chicken chow mein. Part of her felt guilty, especially since Sharon would always choose that moment to stalk past her brandishing a carton of low fat yoghurt or some other form of _healthy_ food. The other part of her (the bit that was secretly still basically six years old) always rallied round and rationalised her choice of food. You only lived once, after all, and what was living if one couldn’t have chow mein, curry and pizza all a phone call away? It wasn’t until Sharon threatened to hide all the whiskey in the house that Andrea capitulated. She could be a grown up. She could survive without takeout.

 

And so one day, when she had a particular craving for curry, she promptly drove to the nearest Whole Foods store and bought the ingredients her iPhone told her she needed to make one. How difficult could making a curry from scratch be? It wasn’t until she was cursing under her breath and trying valiantly to save Sharon’s _very_ expensive wok by scraping the charred remains of what used to be chicken off that she realised just how _hard_ cooking really was. An extremely amused chuckle had her spinning guiltily around, and she fought the urge to scowl at Sharon’s knowing look. Meekly she waved a spatula at her lover in greeting. All she got back was another smirk, and then she found the cordless phone being slapped into her hand.

 

“Just this once. Get me a balti.”

 

A pregnant pause and a considered hum.

 

“Oh, and some bhajis, while you’re at it.”


End file.
